


“Why are you still reading that garbage?”

by LetMeMarvel



Series: No Self Esteem Issues Here (Usually) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Tony Stark, Confident Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, No self esteem issues here, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeMarvel/pseuds/LetMeMarvel
Summary: Tony’s been putting on weight lately, and unfortunately Steve’s not the only one who’s noticed.





	“Why are you still reading that garbage?”

Steve noticed immediately when Tony started to gain weight. Unfortunately so did the paparazzi.

Tony Stark Finally Snaps: Billionaire Genius Packs on the Pounds. 

Steve glares at the news paper in his hands, snorting and putting in down on the counter. “I don’t understand how you’re so okay with this,” says Steve, “It’s frustrating how badly they talk about you.”

Tony looks up from his breakfast of donuts and coffee. “Because I’m used to it, and also because it’s true, darling.” Leaning over, Tony kisses Steve’s cheek. “I’ve put on thirty pounds in six months, it’s cute that you’re so protective but don’t pretend you haven’t noticed.” 

Steve looks at his boyfriend, taking in Tony sitting in the kitchen chair with a tablet in front of him, next to his breakfast. Steve thought he looked gorgeous in his noticeably tight wife beater and black sweats. Of course he’d noticed, he practically had Tony’s body memorized. He’d noticed how Tony’s belly had rounded out, sitting comfortably on a small bit of his lap. How his already perfect ass had all but blown up but still retained its beautiful shape, and how his lover’s face had gotten a little bit chubbier. He looked down shamefully, feeling guilty for not having told Tony how beautiful he thought he was.

“I love you, baby.” Tony said to him, “I know you’ve noticed and I know I’ve avoided the subject but I really would like to know what you’re thinking in that pretty head of yours.”

“I love you, too, and you know I’ll always think you’re gorgeous no matter what. But I am enjoying how much more of you there is to love,” Steve replies, smiling shyly. He leans forward to kiss Tony, loving the taste of chocolate from the donuts on his lips. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Tony came up from the workshop to shower and get ready for bed when he saw that Steve was again sitting on the bed reading the news article. 

“Why are you still reading that garbage?” He asked. Leaning over and taking it away from him, he also noticed that Steve was watching him stand back up hungrily. 

Steve reached out and put his hands on Tony’s bigger waist. “I was admiring the pictures.” He smiled softly, “I’m just glad you seem to be enjoying the extra weight, and you look so sexy in your new suits.” 

“Darling, as you said there’s just more of me to love. The public can love or hate me all they want, I’m still just as handsome as ever,” he said, stretching out on the bed next to Steve and then rolling onto his side so his belly and knees both ran along Steve’s body. He sat up so his face rested on his hand and smirked at his partner.

Steve grinned and wrapped his arms around Tony. “Oh I agree,” he nibbled on Tony’s neck. 

“Come shower with me, soldier, I’ll even let you wash my back.” Tony winked and swayed his hips all the way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, I welcome any ideas and constructive criticism. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
